Goodmornin' Sunshine'
by Sugarsnaps
Summary: Joey and Kaiba are on holiday together in a small, Spanish village. Work in progress. JWxSK, fluff. Very slight mention of sex, rated T to be sure. CHAPTER2 IS UP R&R, pretty please
1. Chapter 1

So. This is my first fic ever published! Woooooooot!

Tell me what you think, if you like, I'll write more! Please bear in mind that English is not the language I was brought up in. Haha

Peace

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one:**

**Lilac trees and blue dresses**

_An old lady wearing a blue dress strolled along the street. __Her dress exposed a bit of her wrinkled, tanned skin and a bra-strap. She used a cane, she had a bad hip. The lady, now mumbling to herself in Spanish, wasn't aware that she was being observed by two boys, a few metres above her._

'You know, those ladies are the reason I love these Spanish villages,' the blonde boy said. They were sitting in the windowsill, legs dangling down. Each of them had a glass of what appeared to be white wine in their hand. The brown haired boy was smoking a cigarette. He chuckled as he exhaled, endeared by the childish words.

'Don't laugh at me, Seto, I'm being poetic,' Joey Wheeler said. Seto gently placed his hand on Joey's leg. 'You know, I love these villages too. Want to know why, pup?' Joey nodded. 'I love them because I'm here with you.' Joey almost suffocated in the sip of wine he had just taken. He spit it out and started laughing. 'That's so unlike you, moneybags. I was wondering when you were gonna get gooey on me.'

Seto Kaiba threw the cigarette stub out of the window and turned around. He got on his feet and dragged the blonde boy to the bed. He threw him on and leaned towards him for a deep, passionate kiss. After the kiss, Joey gazed into his sapphire eyes and pulled his head closer.

'I love you, Seto Kaiba,' he whispered, as they were slowly undressing each other and did what had been inevitable from the beginning of the evening.

_Ana Suarez –Jerondo (age 19) woke up and stared into the sleeping face of her uncle. She jumped up and tried to remember how on earth she ended up in a bed with him. Whilst doing this, she knocked the alarm clock of the table next to her bed. The clock reacted by dying immediately, leaving his arms forever on 10:23 AM._

At that exact moment, Seto Kaiba woke up. He found himself in a little bed and breakfast in Spain, in his undergarments and with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. He couldn't help but notice that Joey smelled nice, it was a scent that reminded him of a lilac tree. The blonde was hugging his favourite stuffed animal (**Author's note: **Mr. Snuggles(age 15)) that was lying in between them. Joey's right index finger touched the CEO's chest. He noticed that they'd forgotten to close the window last night. He ran his hand through Joey's thick, blonde hair and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue, the shade a sky should have on a morning in May. He played with the blonde hair, whose owner was starting to make grunting noises. He let out a big yawn, much to Seto's dismay, and opened his eyes.

'Goodmornin' Sunshine!' he said happily, planting a kiss on Seto's lips. 'How do you manage to be so happy in the morning, pup?' Joey shrugged and planted another kiss on his lips, slowly rolling the CEO over. He ended up sitting on his tummy, with his hands on Seto's chest. 'Are we going to get breakfast now, Seto? I'm hungry, I could eat a horse!' Joey said, and by saying that, he reminded Kaiba of an eager puppy even more. 'Of course we can get breakfast! Get dressed so we can go down.' Joey gave him one last kiss and jumped off the bed. He bent over to pick up his jeans and Seto lit a cigarette and enjoyed the view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Romance novels**

_The two boys weren't the only one in the bed and breakfast. Several guests where sitting in the dining room, where breakfast was served. __The table closest to the door was currently the scene of a domestic quarrel by an Irish couple. Elena(age 46) was whispering insults at her husband, Wilbur(age 47). The latter closed his mind and dreamt of a beach holiday with that new girl at work. Oh, when she wore that top, her…_

A sudden smack to his head. He looked up, and a blonde boy scratched the back of his head and looked at him apologetic.

'I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention'.

_Wilbur looked confused and shifted his attention back to his wife, who was just comparing him to various sea mammals. _

'How careless of you, pup.' Seto said to his boyfriend when they were sitting at their table. Joey was busy stuffing his mouth with an impressive amount of bread and tried to reply. Seto slowly lifted one eyebrow and Joey stopped. The brunette shook his head and picked up a piece of bread and bit some off. The blonde just swallowed the last bit of his bread. 'Hey, are we going to do something today? Like, go to the beach? Oh… I wanna go to the beach!' Joey said, happy that he came up with such a genius idea. Seto nodded, he'd thought of that too. Joey smiled.

It was two when two nineteen year old boys felt the hot sand for the first time. Joey grabbed Seto's hand again and pulled him over to some place on the beach. He triumphantly put the parasol they'd brought in the sand and opened it. 'It's a perfect spot,' Seto remarked as he rolled out his towel. He saw the blonde was taking off his shirt, exposing a slender body with some hair running down from his belly button. Joey's bright, colourful swim shorts made his black ones look plain and boring. He also took his shirt off.

'Come on, puppy, time for a swim!'

Joey kicked his feet and tried to escape from the grip Seto had on him. 'Lemme go, lemme go,' he shouted. Seto held him like a baby and lifted him higher. Joey kept shouting and kicking, but the brunette was obviously much stronger. 'Nonononononononono,' the blonde laughed as Seto tickled him a bit. Suddenly Joey knew what he had to do to get Seto to let him go. He winked and then gave his boyfriend the dreaded puppy-eyes. The CEO looked into the hazel eyes and was distracted for just a second. A second was just what Joey needed to push him over. Both of the boys landed in the water. Seto gulped and swallowed a certain amount of salty water. He came up and started coughing uncontrollably. If there was one thing Seto couldn't stand, it was water in his lungs. He didn't notice a bunch of blonde hair and a pair of eyes that came up to the surface. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands around his waist. His own hands grabbed the hands around his waist. He took them from his waist and felt wet skin touch his own back. Joey laid his chin on Seto's shoulder.

'Hey, Kai…this…this is kinda like a romance novel. You, me, the sun… it's so romantic' the blonde sighed.

'You read romance novels, pup?' Seto laughed out loud. 'We've been together for a year now, and you still manage to surprise me!' Joey blushed. He'd never wanted Seto to find out about that little sin. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek against his. 'I read one when I was in America, it was Serenity's.' The brunette chuckled. 'Who is gooey now, pet? Maybe I'll get into publishing! You can be my writer! What about _Burning Sensation on the Beach _or _The big bad CEO and his pet puppy _for a title?'

Joey let go of Seto and plunged into the water again. Seto was confused for a moment. Then something yanked off his swim shorts. He yelped. 'Damn it, Wheeler! Give me back my…' His black swim shorts were thrown into his face. Joey came to the surface with a big grin.

'Gotcha!'


End file.
